


ストリーミングハート (Streaming Heart)

by TheTripleA



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i live for dan being a blushy bottom I’m so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 08:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTripleA/pseuds/TheTripleA
Summary: Dan takes a risk for once. It ends well.





	ストリーミングハート (Streaming Heart)

   Dan was horny at the most inopportune times. Sure, he had days where a raging no-reason boner would annoy him, but at other times it was much worse than that. With no explanation or warning, Dan would wake up turned on beyond belief. It didn’t just control his lower region; his mind would be fogged for hours and even the slightest touch could set him off.

 

That didn’t benefit him much when he was around Arin.

 

Arin was preeeeetty handsy around Dan. They were best friends and all, so it wasn’t anything weird. Except for moments like these, in-between grump recordings, when Arin was sitting right next to his best friend, almost huddled, and had a firm hand on his pal’s thigh as he mindlessly scrolled through his phone.

Dan knew this didn’t mean anything. Dan knew this was regular Arin. His lust-consumed brain didn’t realize that, though. Arin’s soft, warm hand on his leg shot heat straight to his dick. He wanted to close his legs, run away from his spot, and never look back. But, at the same time... He really didn’t.

_Wow, way to go, Dan! How the fuck are you getting turned on by your best friend? Get your shit together._

His body didn’t listen to that thought. He couldn’t help how sensitive every inch of his skin felt at the moment. If he were at home, he could just jack off, clean up, and take a nap, knowing he’d feel better once he woke up, but he had nowhere to go. His body couldn’t move from this spot, right here, where the warmth of Arin’s body filled the space in his mind.

“Dude, your hand is so fucking warm, oh my god.” Dan nervously laughed out, thinking that would convince Arin to remove his hand. Dan knew better, though. He knew Arin reveled in teasing Dan. By speaking those words, Dan knew he just damned himself to more torture via Arin.

“Yeah, you fuckin’ like it?” Arin replied, looking up from his phone.

 

_... A joke. That was a joke._

Dan desperately tried to tell himself that those words meant nothing. He was kidding. Only kidding. _He was just fucking kidding._

He told himself too late, though. Arin had just noticed the tent growing in Dan’s skinny jeans. And of course, Dan knew that. He didn’t have the common sense to laugh it off. All critical thinking was gone for him. The most he could do was look back at Arin, who gave him a slightly shocked look.

“Whoa, sorry, dude... I didn’t realize you had a raging hard-on.” Arin chuckled as he spoke those last couple words; a subconscious attempt to turn back from the direction they were going.

His hand didn’t move, though. And his gaze on Dan certainly didn’t let up either.

This was it. This was Arin indirectly giving Dan the chance to leave now and take care of his “issue” himself, or go further with Arin. To maintain a friendship or destroy it and replace it with something better. Something they both wanted, even if they couldn’t say it out loud.

Dan went along with their little game and took Arin’s preferred choice, _their_  preferred choice, without saying it upfront.

“No, man, it’s alright. I’ve just been super horny all day, like... It’s crazy. I wish I could do something about it.” Dan said, lowering his voice. It was a subtle move, nothing that would’ve meant anything to anyone else, but he _knew_  Arin noticed it. He knew it meant something to Arin.

They looked into each other’s eyes for a moment that felt like an eternity. They both longed for this. They knew the other wanted it. One of them just had to initiate it. And Arin knew it wasn’t gonna be Dan.

”I could do something about it.” Arin murmured. He didn’t have a joking tone in his voice, but he knew he could still play it off as a joke if something went wrong. Even so, he’d have a hard time laughing about his hand instinctively sliding further up Dan’s thigh, slowly, but surely. Just fast enough to be dangerous.

Dan swallowed hard and let his eyes nervously flutter as he pondered his next move. He wasn’t giving up now. His skin was practically on fire, _begging_  to touch the younger man just a little more. At this point, Dan was at the mercy of his libido. He could only do what that burning passion urged him to do.

“So do it.” Dan husked, voice going far too low to be a joke. When his eyes shot up to meet Arin’s with a craving look, they were both done for. No more kidding. No more awkward sexual tension. Just them, alone in this room, dying to feel the other man’s touch.

With that, Arin’s hand swiftly went up to Dan’s crotch, merely hovering above it, then lowering just enough to make Dan shiver. All the while, they maintained persistent eye contact, barely blinking here and there. They looked at each other as if they still had to make sure this wasn’t a joke. That the other one wasn’t going anywhere.

Arin leaned in closer to Dan’s face and pressed down on his crotch with the palm of his hand. Not too forcefully, since Arin knew his erection was probably getting pretty painful in those skinny jeans, but still making Dan open his mouth wide and screw his eyes shut, as if trying to moan, but the sound wouldn’t come out. Arin took this as an opportunity to lean forward and press his lips to the older man’s, drawing out that moan Dan tried to suppress.

The kiss wasn’t gentle at all; Arin shoved his tongue into Dan’s mouth and explored, trying to make up for all their lost time. All the time they could’ve spent doing _this,_ but were too afraid to do it. Dan kept one hand to his side, twitching every now and then, and the other scrunched up the front of Arin’s shirt anxiously. He whimpered and mewled into Arin’s mouth, feeling fireworks go off in his mind at the sensation of unforgiving lips moving against his own and pressure growing increasingly painful against his aching member. He couldn’t do anything but move his mouth in return and hold on tight to Arin’s shirt as if he might fly away. He didn’t have the mental capacity to do anything else; he just wanted to be used by Arin.

Arin maneuvered himself onto Dan’s lap in-between their kisses, even though that word felt too kind to describe what they were doing, considering how sloppy and ruthless his lips were to Dan’s. Arin was thorough with his make-out process, too; he wanted to have the taste of Dan’s lips engraved onto his own so he’d never forget this very moment. However, their kissing was ruined by Dan turning his head away and whining, still keeping his eyes shut tight.

“What’s wrong? Did... Did I do something?” Arin questioned, praying to god he didn’t fuck up and ruin this moment somehow.

“N-no, that’s not it!” Dan turned his head to face Arin, his messy curls falling into his face in a way that Arin couldn’t resist.

“It’s just, um, my...” Dan looked down to avoid making eye contact with the other man as he pitifully spoke, recognizing the helplessness in his own voice and wanting to be ashamed by it, but somehow getting even more turned on.

“It hurts, Arin. It’s _aching._ I’m so turned on, I can’t-...” Was all Dan managed to snivel out before Arin swatted the older man’s hand away from his shirt and reached down to undo his belt, giving Dan a sense of joy. He wanted Arin to touch him. He didn’t care how. He just needed his dick to be in contact with some part of Arin. Arin undid the zipper and pulled Dan’s pants, along with his boxers, low enough to finally release his cock.

Arin held back a groan just looking at it. Something about it was just... Beautiful to him. Just like the rest of Dan. The tip was a bit shiny from the pre-cum that had leaked out and it stood hard against Dan’s abdomen, still covered by his t-shirt. Dan immediately grew embarrassed when he realized Arin wouldn’t take his eyes off it and let out a subconscious whine, clutching the couch cushions by his side.

Arin looked up to see Dan looking at him with the sweetest, most pitiable eyes he’d ever seen. Something about Dan’s adorable face contrasting with his relentless erection was too hot for Arin. Arin knew Dan didn’t intend to be so cute. He just was. He knew Dan couldn’t help it if he looked like he was just begging to be slammed against a table and fucked mercilessly until he came again and again and-

“Arin, please...!” Dan practically cried, thrusting his hips up just a bit with his words.

“Y-Yeah, sorry, I just got caught up for a second. Jesus, you’re so fucking hot.” Arin sputtered, reaching for Dan’s cock.

Dan weakly smiled at the compliment until it was wiped off his face by Arin’s hand surrounding his painfully erect dick. Dan let out a strange noise at the contact; it couldn’t exactly be called a moan, but more of a quiet yelp. Arin lowly chuckled at it, sending shivers up Dan’s spine.

“Even the noises you make are too cute. Who knew you were like this in bed?” Arin asked, mostly to himself, as he used his thumb to spread Dan’s pre-cum over his cock. Dan gasped and exhaled rather ungracefully at the feeling; even that small touch sent electricity through his body, running all the way up his fingertips, making his grip on the cushions tighten. He gathered up just enough brainpower to ask, “What do you- _ah-_ mean?”

“I mean... You’re Danny fuckin’ Sexbang, the smoothest dude on earth. Yet, here I am,” Arin teased, purposely trying to get Dan more flustered while circling the tip of his dick repeatedly with his thumb, “Sitting on top of you and listening to you make the weakest moans I’ve ever heard.” Arin smirked, trying to lock eyes with Dan, only to find that he’d shut them again to open his mouth and barely squeak out a moan.

“See? That’s exactly what I mean,” Arin purred as he smeared pre-cum around faster and faster, “You’re letting me do whatever I want to you and you can’t do anything but whine. And I’ve gotta say, it’s pretty goddamn hot.”

Dan let out what could only be described as a cry as Arin said those words. His cock twitched in response as well, and Arin felt it in his hand. Dan just discovered a kink he didn’t even know he had. Something about what Arin was saying and how he was saying it made Dan lose his fucking mind. He opened his eyes again to see the younger man, grinning at him with a malicious smile that only fueled the fire burning in the bottom of his stomach.

“Arin, if you keep talking like that, I’m-“ Dan panted and struggled with each word, losing himself in the feeling of his own fluid spreading across the slit on his dick, “I’m n-not gonna last much longer!”

“... Wow.” Arin said dryly, then lowly and cruelly laughed as he finally began stroking Dan’s length, making him shake and half-moan half-cry with each movement. “I can’t believe how fucking weak you are. I’m only just starting to jack you off and you’re already about to cum in my hand? You’re so helpless.” Arin spat at Dan, giving him what he needed to hear.

“F-fuck, Arin! I ca-... Can’t take..!” Dan’s voice was cracking sporadically as he hopelessly tried to communicate. He swore his nails had dug holes into the couch from how hard he was gripping it. He could only tilt his head back and keep his mouth agape, letting out whatever pathetic noises he could make.

“Look at that. You’re so horny you can’t even speak. It’s adorable. I could do whatever I wanted to you and you wouldn’t talk back.” Arin’s strokes on Dan’s throbbing cock grew faster with each sentence he threw at him. “And I’m glad to see you’re finally putting that singing voice to good use. I knew you’d make some pretty noises in bed, but I had no clue you’d sound like such a cute little whore.”

Dan was almost yelling as heat grew over every part of him. He’d never been this humiliated in his life and he felt ashamed that it make his dick so hard, and of course, that shame added to his horniness too. He thrusted his hips up into Arin’s fist, looking at the younger man with watery eyes and a red face.

“Please, Arin, k-keep talking! I’m almost-!” Dan wailed, hoping so badly that Arin would show some mercy and get him off.

“Okay, baby, I’ve gotcha.” Arin calmly replied as his hand still furiously worked Dan’s length.

“Y’know, now that I know you’re such a good slut, I’d love to fuck you on this couch one day.”

Dan sobbed at those words alone.

“Yeah, you like the sound of that? I’d lock the door and shove you down, and I’d fuck you so hard that you wouldn’t be able to walk the next day. And you wouldn’t put up a fight at all. You’d just lie there and let me pound your cute little ass with my thick cock since you’re such a good whore. I’d make you cum at least 5 times before I actually cum, since you’re so sensitive. And you’d be so overworked and begging for a break, but I’d need to fill you up with my cum before I could let you go. And I’d just keep fucking you for as long as I want.”

“A-Arin, I can’t, I can’t-!” Dan nearly screamed out, hips still jerking weakly into Arin’s fist. He was so close, he was getting teary-eyed. Obviously, Arin noticed, And was 100% going to tease him about it.

“Wow, dude, are you really gonna cry? Jesus, you’re so weak. I‘m only jacking you off right now, I can’t even begin to imagine how you’d react with my dick filling you up.”

Everything went white for Dan as he cried out and came, harder than he’d ever cum before. His whole body shook with aftershocks of pleasure as he held onto the couch cushions for dear life, arching his back and thrusting his hips just a few more times. He panted and groaned every now and then, trying to come down from that ethereal orgasm.

Once Arin saw him relax, he removed his hand from Dan’s now soft dick and looked at the sticky substance that covered his fingers. He waited for Dan to open his eyes again, looked him straight in the face, and began seductively licking the cum off his fingers.

“Fuck, Arin! Y-you can’t... Can’t do shit like that...” Dan hissed, still not taking his eyes away as Arin performed such a dirty action.

“Sorry, Dan, I’m just cleaning up.” Arin smirked, refusing to stop teasing the older man, even after he’d just came an obscene amount and almost cried for Arin.

Dan looked back down at his soft dick and suddenly, the whole situation just registered in his brain.

_I actually did that._

He was relieved to know it wasn’t just a fantasy, but concerns and consequences came before pleasure.

“Uh, Arin, what does this mean for, uh... Us? Don’t you have a wife, and-“

“It’s gonna be okay. She’s okay with it. I promise. We can figure all this out after I clean you up and we take a lil nap. Please, don’t stress over it. Okay?”

And that was exactly what Dan needed to hear.

“... Okay.” Dan tiredly smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> god fuck I’m really projecting myself onto Dan forgive me hdjdjdkdks


End file.
